


Smoothies and Soap

by extravirginwriting



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Discussion of Racism, Discussion of gender and sexuality, Discussion of grades, Gay Teenagers, Mental Illness, Multi, Parental Death, Pressure from parents, Trans Characters, discussion of religion, first bIG fic please bare with me, working at a mall au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extravirginwriting/pseuds/extravirginwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's mother is pressuring him to get a job for some experience, causing him to wind up with a job at the sub shop in the food court. On the otherside of the food court is the smoothie shop Marco Bodt works at. It seems that everyday, Jean needs a raspberry banana smoothie at exactly 4:35pm, and he needs as many napkins as he can get 1 and a half minutes later.</p><p>Permanantly dropped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoothies and Soap

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably going to be my first BIG fic project and im really excited about that  
> i want this fic to be as diverse as possible so please tell me your headcanons ----> http://transsakuraoogami.tumblr.com/post/97505728916/what-ethnicity-gender-headcanons-do-you-have-for  
> im going to be updating every saturday (sundays will be my backup, in case something happens!)

Ma! I don’t want to get a job! It isn’t fair, I’m a teenager, I’m in school! What about my homework!? What about my education, don’t you care?” Jean Kirstein argued, throwing his hands up, turning on his heel, then turning back as he remembered the consequences of leaving during an argument with his mother.

“Don’t be so stupid, Jean. You sound like your father, I want you to get experience and out of this house. You’re here from 3pm to 7am! It’s ridiculous! You only leave when you have to! I want you out!” Marine Kirstein shouted, grabbing her son by the arm, “Go and find yourself three places to apply to! Now! And don’t come back until you do!”

Jean sat on the steps of his house, thinking. He hated anything that involved effort, it was essentially a teenager rule. After allowing himself five minutes, Jean got up, and walked over to the bus stop, and heading to downtown Rose. If there were any openings, they’d be here, probably in the mall. So that’s where he went, avoiding the barriers of people who thought they were just oh-so-important, and the vendors begging to sell him things.

Trost Mall was the biggest mall in all of the tri-city area. It was easy to get lost within it, however, Jean pretty much knew the place like the back of his hand. Connie and Sasha took him there every Sunday, seeing as they had nothing better today. Sasha worked at the pizza place in the food court, and Connie promoted the cellphone company that operated out of Trost. Normally, they’d just sit around near the pizza stand, and wait until Connie was off work to take advantage of Sasha’s employee discounts and trash talk anyone that walked by.

Today was a Thursday, and the mall traffic wasn’t too excessive. So Jean wandered as the 6pm sun glared down on him. The lighter parts of his hair nearly glowed, and the darker parts turned black almost in the shade. Squinting, he looked around for anywhere it seemed decent to work at.

The girls working at the makeup store seemed perky and excited to be there, while the only guy there looked miserable behind the cash register, ocassionally waving to a customer when his manager glared. Jean checked out the shoe store, and noticed immediately the tallest worker there, Reiner Braun. The two were in gym and social studies together, and they got along fairly well. Although, the clients didn’t exactly looked like the kind of people Jean could tolerate on a daily basis. The jewelry store had a smug looking girl with short hair the color of Jean’s usual dye standing in front, greeting people with a partial bow and a gesture into the store.

He glared at her for a moment, before she caught his eye, smirked, and went back to greeting guests. It simply gave him the chills. The next store was a health and nutrition store, with a tiny blond woman showing a huge bodybuilder like man where the protein was. Jean didn’t really like how much sweat he’d produced in the short time he was in the air conditioned store. After that was a toy store which was an instant no, and then, there was the soap shop, where an even smaller blond stood, smelling the little bars of lavender colored soap. Discouraged, Jean went down to the food court to see where he’d rather work.

After taking a seat smack dab in the middle, Jean turned around, looking. A bored looking girl with freckles dotting her body stood at the burger place, flipping a bar of soap over in her hand, much to her supervisor’s anger. Finally, Jean wandered up to the sub shop, where a short brunette staring angrily at a customer who simply couldn’t decide on whether he wanted mayonnaise or not.

Jean stood behind the indecisive man, who eventually decided that he would take a huge risk and choose mustard instead of mayo. Finally, after the cashier had given the man his change, Jean came over to him, and sighed quietly.

“Eren, I need a job. Can you hook me up?” Jean muttered, shoving his hands in his sweatshirt pockets.

“I mean, I can, but there’s no guarantee you’ll get it. Someone quit last week, so we have an opening. Not too many applicants, so you’re in luck. I can put in a good word for you, I’m sure you’ll need it.” Eren smirked, wiping off the counter.

Jean grunted and leaned against the counter, “Oh shut up. Is it bad here? I mean, someone did quit.”

“Well. I’ll put it simply. It’s an honest to god terrible job, that’s why they quit.”

Frowning, Jean looked around, and only saw miserable-looking teenagers. He huffed and turned back to Eren. “My ma is gonna kill me if I don’t get this job. Like, honest to god, bury me alive.”

“Jean, you know there’s only one way to get you in the position, and that involves getting rid of everyone else’s applications, which I’m sort of willing to do.”

“Get more willing, I wanna go home and eat my fucking dinner. Are we on the same page, because if we’re not, you need to get on it.” Jean demanded, straightening his back. “I don’t have too much patience. I’m going home.”

Eren sighed, watching as Jean left, and a family came over.

 

\---------------------

 

A week and a half later, Jean’s application had been accepted, and he was asked to come to work immediately, which worked for Jean, his mother was threatening sending him away if he didn’t get a job.

When Jean walked into the mall, he saw a tall brunette covered in freckles standing at the information desk, making wild hand gestures to the clerk, a bored looking girl with short black hair in a short bob. She continuously nodded as he talked, until Jean came over and waved.

“Hey, Mikasa. How’s it going.” Jean didn’t exactly care that he’d interrupted the boy’s speaking, all he cared about was that she knew he was there.

“Going fine. You start working here today, right?” She asked, looking at him.

He nodded, “Yeah. At the sub shop in the food court, with Eren.”

“With Eren, alright. This is Marco, he works at the smoothie place on level 3. Maybe you know him, he’s the new transfer student from Ecuador.” Mikasa gestured to the brunette, who flashed a toothy grin and waved.

“Ecuador, no. I met the girl from Syria-,”

“Afghanistan.”

“Ymir, that one. Anyways. Nice to meet you, Marco, I’m Jean.” He extended his hand to Marco, scowling.

Marco took it without missing a beat and shook it happily. His hand had a warmth that it seemed only a mother’s could have. Instead of having a tough, callused hand like he looked like he would have, Marco’s hand was soft and smooth, not oily or sweaty. Jean liked that subconsciously, and when he pulled away, he felt awkward, as if he’d enjoyed it too much. It was just a stupid handshake.

Mikasa returned to folding up pamphlets, and Marco waved goodbye and jogged towards the elevator, amongst the afternoon shopping crowd. Jean walked towards the food court, staring straight ahead in dreaded anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> i know im a rly shitty writer whoops  
> 


End file.
